


the universe says yes

by likeuwuahh



Category: Dreamcatcher (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-02-01 01:29:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21314815
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: minji's bus route back home is usually the best time to catch some extra sleep. but, the pretty technician that comes into her office boards the bus and squeezes through the crowd to sit next to her. that's got to be something the universe is telling her, right?
Relationships: Kim Minji | JiU/Kim Yoohyeon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	the universe says yes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [JSSHYDG](https://archiveofourown.org/users/JSSHYDG/gifts).

> for mae, you convinced me somehow :p
> 
> happy birthday <3

The tiredness is deep within her bones. It’s the result of spending hours and hours with her shoulders hunched, leaning towards the computer screen. Minji loves the work that she does, but she _really_ wishes she could get a better chair instead of the low plastic one she’s been using ever since she started her job. She massages her shoulders as she exits the office, waving her co-workers off.

It’s hot when she steps out. Hotter than she expects, a little bit suffocating after staying in the air-conditioned office for so long. Minji doesn’t let it bother her. She needs to catch the next bus back home to reach in time to avoid the crazy traffic. Her steps quicken up as she keeps that in mind. She thinks about what she’ll be making for dinner tonight on the way, hoping to plate up something quickly. Perhaps she won’t be burning the food this time around.

She arrives at the bus stop with a few minutes to spare. Minji is in her own world, not really observing her surroundings as she sits down. Soon enough, the amount of people around her increase too, all waiting for the bus. She sighs, but it’s something she’s gotten used to. The bus is always crowded right after work since a lot of people finish around the same time.

Somehow, she manages to snag her own seat when she boards the bus. It’s all the way at the back but it beats standing throughout the entire ride to her home. Minji plugs in her earphones and lets the music fade out the noisiness of the people on the bus. She _hopes_ no one sits next to her, but her hopes are thrown out of the window. There’s a young woman making her way through the middle crowd, ducking under arms and squeezing in small gaps. Minji knows the spot is gone when she locks eyes with the woman and notices the way her eyes light up at the empty space beside her.

As the woman nears, Minji’s senses overload by her presence. She curses under her breath a thousand times over. It had to be Minji’s luck – _bad luck_ – that this woman had to turn up here out of all the possible people in this universe. Her cheeks turn red as she receives a grateful smile and Minji has to forcefully look away to stop staring at the beautiful person beside her.

Of course, it had to be the cute technician who came into their office once a week (who Minji may or may not perhaps have massive crush on at the moment).

Kim Yoohyeon and her effervescent self stands before her in her beauty and all, not even looking like she’s just finished work.

Minji shuffles closer to the side of the bus, really hoping she could be swallowed up whole by the ground below her right now. There’s at least forty minutes until her stop and she has no idea when Yoohyeon will get off at her stop since this is the first time she’s ever seen her on the bus. Leaning on the window seems like a better option to Minji right now. Her head vibrates against the glass, oddly uncomfortable yet she sticks by her choice because it’s easier to deal with than the warmth radiating off Yoohyeon.

About ten minutes into the drive, Minji flinches when she feels a weight on her shoulder. She doesn’t to look. She already knows it’s Yoohyeon’s head that’s fallen. Her hands clam up because this is definitely not what she’d been expecting when she chose this seat and she doesn’t know if she should push Yoohyeon’s head away from her own shoulder or let her be. Her heart stammers in her chest and she makes her decision.

She turns to Yoohyeon, immediately feeling flustered from the close proximity. Her heart is faring a lot worse now, feels like it’s dislodged from its place and beating rapidly against her ribs. It’s overwhelming, really, how someone as beautiful as Kim Yoohyeon exists. And it’s quite pathetic that even though Minji has had a crush on her for years already, she’s done nothing about it. Maybe this is the universe’s way of saying_ do something about this_.

Minji thanks the universe, really – she loves the fact that she’s gotten this chance.

But she hates it just as much.

She wishes she had a solution to this problem she’s currently in but her mind is only drawing blanks. It wouldn’t be so bad to let Yoohyeon rest, would it? On the flip side, the chances of her missing her stop is higher if she’s asleep–

Her mind freezes, halting any further ideas and the rambling. Yoohyeon snuggles deeper against Minji’s neck and if her cheeks weren’t already tinted, she knows for sure they are now. Her senses are surrounded by Yoohyeon and her entire being and Minji can only panic. A waft of Yoohyeon’s perfume tickles Minji’s nose, hints of citrus and a touch of coconut that reminds her of the clear blue waters of Egremnoi.

It’s fitting, Minji thinks.

If she chooses a season that she thinks Yoohyeon would represent, it would be summer. Summer, like how she annoys the grumpy workers in the office with her chirpiness and enthusiasm during the day. Or, how she never drops the smile from her face no matter who spills coffee on her shirt.

Warm. Glowing. Always smiling. Bright like the sun.

Yoohyeon is all of the above.

And Minji should really _not_ be thinking about all of these things right now when her heart is in such a horrible situation. She tries to look on the bright side. At least Yoohyeon has her head on Minji’s shoulder rather than another stranger on this bus. She shudders at the thought of someone taking advantage of Yoohyeon.

Yoohyeon’s head rolls off to the side, almost slipping off Minji’s shoulder. She’s never panicked so much in her entire life as much as she is right now. Minji scrambles to protect Yoohyeon from hitting her head against the bar of the seat in front of them. She manages to rest her hand on Yoohyeon’s forehead, pushing her head back into position. Minji shuffles around and tries to become more comfortable, hoping it would let Yoohyeon rest a little bit more easily.

She believes it works; Yoohyeon’s head stays in the same place for another ten minutes. Of course, Minji is keeping her eyes on her.

(yes, she’s in deep – you don’t need to call her out on it)

_Shit_, Minji holds onto the bar in front as the bus brakes harshly, beeping at an inconsiderate driver who sped out of nowhere. She’s propelled forward and the sudden movement is so strong, it’s enough to stir Yoohyeon awake. Minji’s face is painted in utter horror and worry, taking advantage of Yoohyeon’s confused state to resolve her messy feelings.

“Oh my god, did I sleep on you?” Yoohyeon’s mouth hangs open as she points to a dark patch on Minji’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry. I don’t usually fall asleep on the way home.”

_She definitely did not see that before_.

Minji wills herself to talk, flabbergasted by the fact that Yoohyeon is actually talking to her right now. She stutters, but she takes it as a win – anything is better than looking like an awkward fish. “I – wait. There’s no need to apologise.”

There’s an awkward pause as Yoohyeon keeps eyeing the patch on Minji’s shoulder and glancing back up at her. It shifts to a smile in the next moment and Minji’s heart melts into a puddle. She stares a little too long, in awe of being on the receiving end of such affection.

“Minji, have we passed the stop by the little market?” Yoohyeon looks out the window.

Her brain short-circuits.

She takes a second.

Two.

Three.

She still can’t wrap it around her mind. How in the world does Yoohyeon know of her existence and _why_?

“Minji?” Yoohyeon waves her hand in front of her face.

“Huh? Oh. Not yet.” Minji manages to form a response. She’s unsure of how she thought of anything, but yet again, it stops her from looking like a fool.

_Thanks universe._

“Thanks! I really thought I missed it.” Yoohyeon sighs. “It’s the first time I’m catching this bus and that’s the only way I remember where to get off. I’m glad I saw you when I boarded.”

“I’m… surprised.” Minji rubs the back of her neck. “I didn’t think you knew me.”

“What? Everyone knows you. You’re the most hardworking person at the office.” Yoohyeon furrows her eyebrows.

Minji is floored, not knowing what to say. Her crush knows she exists _and_ knows who she is. She pinches herself to see if she’s dreaming.

“And now I feel extremely terrible because I slept on you. It’s so humiliating.” Yoohyeon fiddles with her fingers as the embarrassment sinks in. She looks up again a few moments later, eyes filled with hope and excitement. “Unless, I could make it up to you. Would you want to meet up for coffee?”

Maybe it’s the universe’s way of telling Minji to grab the chance. It’s within her grasp now.

She listens to what the universe has been shouting at her since Yoohyeon walked into her office.

She says yes.

“That would be lovely.”

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter


End file.
